


【KKL】Rainbow Wing

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 社会人儿K×小酒馆驻唱T





	【KKL】Rainbow Wing

—<<—<—<—<—<—<——<

01.

堂本光一不知道这间小酒馆里有多少人是为了台上正在唱歌的那个古灵精怪的独角兽男孩而来的。

唯一能确定的，是距离舞台最近的那张桌子上的几位年轻女性——自制应援扇和手灯？他从来不懂追星，所以只是坐在角落里欣赏罢了。

何况那孩子接下花束的笑脸也是真的好看。

不同的歌曲配以不同的小吃和酒，这是他给自己的仪式感——今天又是个下雨天，所以来一杯烈点的酒，和歌声一起暖暖身子。

陶瓷的小酒杯透不出酒液的澄澈，他自顾自对舞台微微抬手，仰头一饮而尽。绵软的辛辣味刺激唇舌，和刚才那歌中温柔又急切的呐喊的风格大相径庭。

他喜欢那种少年感，为赋新词强说愁，谁都有过这样的岁月不是吗，在这淅淅沥沥的雨夜里。身体是冰冷的，酒入身体被沉积的岁月温热，一切都刚刚好。

小小的舞台上，男孩圆溜溜的大眼睛从大把花朵的缝隙里搜寻到那个身影，眼底微微发烫。

02.

“我是百试百灵的‘雨男’。”

就像他歌中唱到的那样，开始时总是下着雨。

第一次听到他的歌声，第一次把他“捡”回家——都是在暴雨滂沱之中。

“啊！回头客先生！”

便利店门上的风铃也不比他的声音清脆悦耳，男孩站在狭窄的屋檐下，身上的短袖有一半已经湿透，身边有行李箱和吉他，以及怀里的一条腊肠犬。

堂本光一感觉到了神经冲动停止在大脑的某个地方，没有任何指令下达，他却就这么把人带回了家。

“你可以坐得离我近一些…”

男孩慢吞吞地移动到他身边，“他叫小健。”

“你呢？”

“剛，堂本剛。”

名字的第一个音，好像撅起嘴唇来亲吻。

03.

别人都以为他们是兄弟，也难怪，两个罕见姓氏的人住一起，一般也不会是陌生人。

堂本刚还在上大学，兼职着好几个地方的驻唱，堂本光一最常去的那间小酒馆是他每天的最后一项工作。

“父母本来就不支持，舍友也嫌我回寝室的时间太晚影响他们休息——光一先生收留我的那天，等我凌晨回到学校公寓，就发现行李被打包好放在寝室门口了，门锁也换了新的，不过行李倒是给我收拾的很干净……”

“你满20岁了吗？”

堂本光一盯住男孩握着啤酒罐的手指，好像要看出来他多少岁一样。

“我在和光一先生诉苦诶…嗝——”

堂本刚及时捂住了嘴，但酸甜的橘子味还是飘进了堂本光一的鼻腔。

“我满20了…对不起……”

看不到的嘴角向下垂，声音在手中嗡鸣，堂本光一突然扑哧笑出声，揉了一把男孩的头顶，接过易拉罐干掉了剩下的液体。

“好甜——这也太甜了吧。”

他皱着眉头，一脸听了鬼故事的样子。

“比我还甜吗？”

“我没尝过怎么知道。”

“光一先生晚安。”

男孩起身，跪在地毯上居高临下地给他的额头盖下一个章——用那张三角小嘴。

04.

“主任——最近谈恋爱了吗？”

埋头扒饭的堂本光一头也没抬一下，“不要给我推销你的经验，中岛健人，下午把改好的策划书交上来。”

五分钟后，他看着洗手间镜面里的人，在脸上左摸摸右摸摸。

“有这么明显吗…中岛那家伙……”

隔间内，中岛健人颤抖着举起了手机。

【永动机制造组】

#中岛  
是真的。

#相田  
[OK]

#哀川  
[震惊]

#相泽  
[震惊]

#…  
[震惊]

……

05.

堂本光一从来都没想过自己会被男性诱惑到，在堂本刚寄宿三个月之后，他第一次看到他的身体。

男孩只围了一条浴巾走出来，发梢滴着水珠，还热腾腾的散发着香气——拜沐浴露所赐，和自己身上的味道一样。

他甚至羡慕起了那颗滑过他脊背的水珠，勾勒出的腰线向内凹陷，流过半遮半掩的腰窝，被织物纤维吸收，或者再去往更私密的地方。

他在黑暗的卧室中，靠着脑海里残留不到一分钟的画面，搞得一室腥膻。又是雨天，闷哼声被门锁和雨声上了两道保险。

06.

“我要发专辑了！”

堂本刚向他晃着手中的合同。

“还有巡演！”

“恭喜！”

“光一先生会去看吗？”

男孩的声音弱弱的。

“会！”

他的声音无比坚定。

“我表现好的话，可以有奖励吗？”

“嗯！”

让他去摘一颗星星都可以。

07.

live初日，堂本光一被安排在了关系者席的第二排。他在进入会场前遇到了一直在小酒馆里为堂本刚应援的姑娘，没想到两人也认出了自己。

“没想到光一先生真的来了，小刚一定很高兴，他那么喜欢光一先生。”

“他有和你表白吗？”

“听说他从学校搬出去住了，而且已经很久没在校园里见过他了。”

“光一先生知道他住哪里吗？”

“不过这雨什么时候能停啊…”

“奈良小白龙显灵了哈哈哈哈。”  
……  
……

「他那么喜欢光一先生」

到底有多喜欢呢，有自己喜欢他那样喜欢自己吗？

08.

“接下来的这首歌，虽然不是这次专辑里的主打歌，但这首歌是我写给我喜欢的那个人的。  
“悄悄的喜欢一个人，就像黑暗与光明的交接处的马赫带，暗的地方更暗，亮的地方也更亮。他是远边的光，也是头顶的星星。  
“くるくる——”

09.

堂本光一听到了春夏之交的雨声，小草弹起水珠，雨鞋沾起泥点，空气带着土壤味和雨腥味，顺着小时候乡下爷爷奶奶家镂空的窗格透进来。他冷得发抖，却开心的不得了。

他想起满树密密的浅紫色泡桐花，它那么高，要怎么才能摘得到啊，香味和色彩日日出现在他的梦里，只能等刮风下雨，树枝被吹断的时候才能拾到几朵。

浅紫色小花穿着喇叭小裙子在枝头晃动，终于来和他见面了。

10.

他是在地下停车场的出口接到人的。

“第一次live不和staff们吃饭真的好吗？”

“可是我更想和光一先生一起庆祝。”

堂本刚的膝盖上放着一个正四面体的玩偶，据说是叫“三角君”。

“你想吃什么？”

“光一先生想吃什么？”

“你。”

“唔…那你需不需要先补充一下体力？”

堂本刚后悔了，当他在床上快要被榨干的时候。他总算知道健身有什么用了，他再也不对堂本光一说这种话了。

“我从第一次看到你在舞台上顶胯的时候，就想把你拉下来操了。”  
“以后不许你当众脱衣服。”  
“裤子必须是高腰的。”  
“拍写真集必须有我在现场。”

男孩的身体柔软到不像话，而堂本光一的腰杆攒足了劲儿摆动，是精壮的，充满了雄性力量的，不可抗拒的。长翘的性器在身体里捣弄，嘤咛声如同被撕碎的五线谱，凌乱不堪的飘忽闪烁，缠绕着绞杀了理智。

“你现在的声音，像你唱歌的时候一样好听。”

“别、别说了……”

语言是火把，不断点燃他的身体。快感可怕的蔓延，男孩哭喊着射出了一大推液体，比起刚才的要更稀薄一些。

“小刚，尿出来了…”

男人的手轻轻抚摸上沾染到液体后反光的性器顶部，毫无规律的刺激让堂本刚疲软的身体再次淌过电流。

“喜欢…喜欢光一先生……”

“我也喜欢小刚，最喜欢了……”

他抱着昏睡过去的男孩，看着自己手臂上的牙印想，这小家伙虎牙还挺锋利的嘛。

11.

“所以光一先生在最开始来酒馆的时候就喜欢我了？”

“是的。”

“可我是真的被舍友赶出来无家可归的说…”

“但是你遇到了我呀。”

成年人看着男孩子的三角嘴嘟起来，脸上扬起得意的笑容。

END.


End file.
